Silver Fangs
by greekdragon88
Summary: Peace has come to the clans by the lake, but when wolves threaten all of the clans, will they band together to fight them off or flee?
1. Chapter 1: Allegiances ThunderClan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Of course I don't. Do you think I really do? My username is dragonluv88, for StarClan's sake.**

Silver Fangs: Allegiances:

**ThunderClan**

_Leader: _

Silverstar- Silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

_Deputy: _

Fernfur- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Medicine Cat: _

Hawkstorm- Mottled brown tom with amber eyes (**Apprentice: **Lilypaw)

_Warriors:_

Smokefoot- Dark gray tom with black paws (**Apprentice: **Birdpaw)

Owlflight- Dappled brown she-cat with amber eyes

Mossflower- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sunstream- Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Firescar- Battle-scarred ginger tom

Robinwing- Brown tom with a reddish-brown belly

Hazelfern- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (**Apprentice: **Ashpaw)

Jaggedpelt- Scruffy white tom with blue eyes

Crowtail- Dark brown tom with dark amber eyes

Stormberry- Black tom with blue eyes

_Apprentices: _

Lilypaw- White she-cat

Ashpaw- Sleek gray tom

Birdpaw- Gray-and-white she-cat

_Queens:_

Spottedtail- Tortoiseshell she-cat

_Elders:_

Tigerfang- Dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Leaftail- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes


	2. Chapter 2: Allegiances ShadowClan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Of course I don't. Do you think I really do? **

Silver Fangs: Allegiances:

**ShadowClan**

_Leader: _

Nettlestar- Pale brown tom with green eyes (**Apprentice: **Eaglepaw)

_Deputy: _

Hollysplash- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Medicine Cat: _

Stormheart- Dark ginger tom with green eyes

_Warriors:_

Sootear- Gray tabby tom with green eyes (**Mate: **Grayclaw)

Runningtail- Small golden she-cat; very fast runner (**Apprentice: **Lionpaw)

Nightclaw- Black she-cat with green eyes

Foxpelt- Ginger she-cat with white paws and ears

Mossriver- Brown tom with green eyes (**Mate: **Pinefoot)

Icefang- White she-cat with blue eyes

Buzzardtail- Black tom with white paws (**Apprentice: **Ratpaw)

Rabbitpelt- Dappled brown she-cat with amber eyes

Featherpool- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentices: _

Lionpaw- Long-furred golden tom

Ratpaw- Gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Eaglepaw- Brown she-cat with a white tailtip

_Queens: _

Pinefoot- Gray-and-white she-cat with strange green eyes (**Kits: **Streamkit, Swallowkit)

Grayclaw- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Kits:_

Streamkit- White she-kit

Swallowkit- Mottled brown tom

_Elders:_

None


	3. Chapter 3: Allegiances WindClan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Of course I don't. Do you think I really do? **

Silver Fangs: Allegiances:

**WindClan**

_Leader: _

Fawnstar- Brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes

_Deputy: _

Sageblaze- Blue-gray tom with green eyes

_Medicine Cat: _

Applemint- Silver tabby she-cat with pale green eyes (**Apprentice**: Rockpaw)

_Warriors:_

Snowheart- White she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkflight- Creamy brown tom with amber eyes

Frostclaw- Very pale gray tom with blue eyes

Cinderstream- Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Leopardfoot- Dappled golden she-cat with amber eyes

Thrushberry- Mottled brown tom with amber eyes (**Apprentice: **Rabbitpaw)

Tinystripe- Very small brown tom with green eyes

Petalstep- Cream she-cat with amber eyes

Oakeyes- Massive brown tom with green eyes

_Apprentices: _

Rabbitpaw- Black-and-white tom with green eyes

Rockpaw- Sturdy gray she-cat with amber eyes

_Queens: _

None

_Elders:_

Echobloom- Gray she-cat with green eyes


	4. Chapter 4: Allegiances RiverClan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Of course I don't. Do you think I really do? **

Silver Fangs: Allegiances:

**RiverClan**

_Leader: _

Owlstar- Mottled brown tom with amber eyes

_Deputy: _

Moonflight- Silver tabby she-cat with black crescent-shaped stripes

_Medicine Cat: _

Littleleaf- Gray tabby tom with green eyes

_Warriors:_

Lightningstripe- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Heatherstream- Cream she-cat with green eyes

Silverfrost- Silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Mudtalon- Brown tom with amber eyes

Beechcloud- Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Serpentstrike- Slender blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenfeather- Black tom with amber eyes

Flameclaw- Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Oliveleap- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentices: _

Fishpaw- Gray tom with a white belly

Mudpaw- Brown tom with amber eyes

_Queens: _

Mousenose- Brown-and-white she-cat

_Elders:_

Redfur- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes


	5. Chapter 5: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Of course I don't.**

_Prologue_

"Firestar. It's good to see you." The pale ginger she-cat nodded to the flame-colored tom sitting in the midst of the cats. Stars swirled as a massive shape entered the clearing.

"Danger, I see," a deep voice rumbled.

"Midnight," acknowledged a black-and-white tom. Gazing at the cats around the clearing, he touched a paw to the pool in the center of the cats. A ripple spread, revealing sharp fangs in a clearly canine mouth.

"There will be hard times ahead for all the clans," Tallstar meowed, then hissed and whirled around as a broad-shouldered tabby tom walked out of the shadows.

"Tigerstar, this is not your territory," he started to growl at the tom, but let the fur on his back lie flat as Brambleclaw emerged from between the trees.

"The clans are strong, but will they handle the attack?" he questioned, sitting down next to Firestar. He gazed at the image in the pool.

Tallstar sighed. "We must guide them as well as we can through these dark times. I have chosen a prophecy that we will give to the medicine cats at the Moonpool. Let them interpret these signs as a warning. The creatures that will come have not been seen by many, if any, cats. This meeting is over."

Soft murmurs filled the clearing as the cats broke up and walked into the trees.

**Sorry that was short, but...it's a prologue. More coming soon, please review this...**


	6. Chapter 6: A Mysterious Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. **

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Hightree for a clan meeting!" Owlstar's panicked yowl jolted Moonflight out of her sleep and she ran out to sit beneath her leader, under the Hightree. A long wail, full of grief and sadness, echoed from just behind the reeds as Heatherstream and Ravenfeather carried the body of a cat towards the Hightree.

"Oh, Mistpaw!" Moonflight whispered, dashing over to the small body. It was bloody and mangled, like something had tried to eat the apprentice. Owlstar jumped down from the tree and sadly pushed his nose into the apprentice's fur.

"StarClan, I beg you to bring her safely into your paws," he murmured, then looked up at the rest of the cats. "Did any of you see what killed her?" he demanded. No cat had seen. Littleleaf padded forward and examined the body.

"It wasn't a cat. It looks like those bite marks were made by a dog!" he announced. The warriors gasped. There were dogs that sometimes came onto WindClan territory, but how did they manage to get over here? The cats started to whisper but Littleleaf raised his tail for silence.

"But the bite marks are large, too big for a dog. What could it have been?" he wondered aloud. "I will speak to StarClan tonight at the Moonpool. Perhaps they will give me answers."

Moonflight sat a while beside the body of the young apprentice and then let the elder and Mistpaw's mother carry the body out of camp. She padded up to Owlstar.

"Owlstar? What do you think it was?" she meowed. Owlstar sighed and didn't reply, but sadly padded into his den and lay down. Moonflight wisely decided that it was not the time to talk to her leader, so she decided to go hunting by herself.

"Hello, Sageblaze," Littleleaf meowed. "Greetings, Hawkstorm. Nice to see you, Hollysplash." Meows and purrs of greeting echoed in the silent night. Littleleaf bent down to lap a little bit of the water from the Moonpool, then lay down.

_ Huge, sharp fangs. A large, dog-like body. Screams and wails of cats. Littleleaf yowled in fear, backing up against a tree. "StarClan help me!" he cried out. A cat materialized in front of him. "Mistystar!" he gasped. "A time of danger is coming to the forest," meowed the former RiverClan leader. Cats started appearing around him, and they spoke as one: "When the storm strikes, the trees will fall, and the stars will unite, under the bright moon's light, to join together as one." _

_ "Wait! What do you mean?" Littleleaf cried out as the cats faded. He yowled as the darkness swallowed him and then he was falling...falling...falling..._

Littleleaf sat up with a jolt. A prophecy from StarClan? Hawkstorm yowled in his sleep and then woke up as well, and soon the frightened medicine cats started to rise from their places by the Moonpool. "A prophecy!" meowed Lilypaw. "What were StarClan talking about?" wondered Hollysplash. "We must share this with our Clan leaders, and discuss it at the gathering," Hawkstorm meowed determinedly, running down the hill towards his clan. "Until then, farewell."

**I'm sorry it was short, but school is starting soon, so I won't have a lot of time to write :(**


	7. Chapter 7 : Attack and Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**7th Chapter! Now with twice as many words as chapter 1, woot!**

Littleleaf ran towards the RiverClan camp, his small legs carrying him as fast as he could go. He ran fast, but made sure to stay next to the lake so that he wouldn't be threatened by patrols from other Clans. The tiny medicine cat swam through the river and dashed towards Owlstar's den. "Owlstar!" he meowed. The leader slowly woke up.

"Littleleaf? Is that you? Have you received an answer from StarClan?" he murmured. Littleleaf curled his muzzle back and forth.

"Well...yes and no," he replied.

"I was given a prophecy..." he thought back to when he had seen the strange, ferocious creature.

"_When the storm strikes, the trees will fall, and the stars will unite, under the bright moon's light, to join together as one._ I saw a huge creature that looked like a dog. Owlstar, what do you think it means? " he meowed. Owlstar sighed.

"I don't know," he meowed desperately. "There must be someone-"

"I know," meowed a deep voice.

Owlstar bristled and stood up, spitting at the newcomer. Littleleaf turned around and unsheathed his claws, bracing himself for an attack from the mysterious stranger. "Great StarClan!" Littleleaf murmured as the shape of the cat came into view.

"Lune!" snarled Owlstar. _The son of Sol's great-grandson!_ Littleleaf thought. Lune calmly padded into Owlstar's den, settling onto the soft moss. "Sheathe your claws, warriors. Let's talk," he meowed.

"What do you want here?" Owlstar demanded angrily. "A descendant of Sol is never welcome in these parts, no matter how many generations it has been!" Lune shook his tortoiseshell fur and turned a icy blue gaze on Owlstar. He fixed his green eye on Littleleaf.

"I know something you don't," he taunted, casually unsheathing his claws and using them to puncture the moss.

"Something about the prophecy?" Littleleaf blurted out before Owlstar could stop him. "How did you know?" asked Lune. "Those creatures are called wolves. They are like dogs but they are...wild. Like how you warriors are wild compared to kittypets," he meowed. "They feast on all meat they can find, including cats.

And that accounts for Mistpaw," he continued. "She was eaten by the wolves."

"But when did they come?" Owlstar growled, letting his neck fur slightly lower.

"A moon ago," Lune replied. Owlstar opened his mouth, but Lune raised his tail for silence. "They've been feasting on the prey that lives here. Why do you think so many clans have no queens, no kits, no elders? Why is there a sudden shortage of warriors and apprentices? There's simply not enough prey."

Owlstar lowered his head. "What you say is true. Our Clan has experienced a shortage of prey." He looked up at Lune. "Can you give us more information?"

Lune grinned. "Where's my reward?" he meowed smoothly.

"Reward?" roared Owlstar. "I told you before, no descendant of Sol is welcome here!"

Lune gazed at Owlstar, suddenly unsheathing his claws. "Then I will have to make my own reward!" The tortoiseshell cat jumped at Owlstar and pounced on him.

"You traitor!" hissed Owlstar, frantically clawing at Lune's belly. Lune spat and drew a paw with freshly sharpened claws across his ear. Littleleaf took this opportunity to call the warriors with a yowl, then jumped on top of Lune. The larger cat, however, easily threw him against the wall and kicked him out of the den, then used a foreleg to kick a major blow to the back of Owlstar's head. The RiverClan leader didn't move as his warriors dashed in to attack Lune. The invader yowled angrily and dashed out of camp, pursued by the warriors.

Littleleaf bent over Owlstar. "Littleleaf..." The medicine cat bent over Owlstar. "Yes?" The leader's paws scrabbled on the ground. "I...I..I- lost another life," he croaked. "I only have 3 left."

"That's still quite a few," Littleleaf meowed encouragingly. Owlstar gasped and relaxed. "I had a vision from StarClan. We will not survive leaf-bare if we cannot do something about the wolves...the Gathering is in a few days, I will speak with the other leaders about this," he meowed, starting to fall asleep.

Littleleaf walked out of the den. "Do not concern yourself with the future," he mewed wisely. "For the present is what affects it." With a sigh he walked towards his den and halfheartedly organized some of his herbs. Then he curled his tail over his muzzle and fell asleep.

Moonflight sat under the Hightree. "Okay, have Littleleaf check those wounds before you go on patrol. We don't want the wound to start bleeding again," she meowed to Lightningstripe. The golden tabby smiled affectionately and licked the top of his mate's head. "Don't worry about me," he murmured, obediently walking over to Littleleaf's den.

When they had reached the border at dawn a few days earlier, Lune had put up quite a fight, wounding most of the warriors. Luckily, an early WindClan dawn patrol had spotted them in time and chased Lune towards the mountains.

"Owlstar, are you going to choose the warriors and apprentices for the Gathering?" Moonflight called up to the leader. "Yes," he meowed in reply, calling out the names of some of the warriors. At the first sign of the moon, he started towards the island.

"Hi there, Owlflight!" Moonflight called to her friend, walking over to sit down next to her. Owlflight greeted Moonflight and they sat down as Nettlestar yowled for the Gathering to start.

"The prey is running well...but..." Owlstar announced the trouble in RiverClan territory. Fawnstar and Silverstar nodded, apparently agreeing with the RiverClan leader. "I must discuss this for a minute- wait, where's Nettlestar?" Owlstar meowed.

"Where's ShadowClan?" Fawnstar cried out. "Oh, no," Moonflight whispered. "I must get back to the camp!" Immediately the mass of cats started to panic as they heard very faint yowls coming from the RiverClan camp.

"RiverClan, follow me!" yowled Owlstar, not bothering to line up at the tree bridge. Instead, he jumped into the water and dashed towards the RiverClan camp. "Nettlestar has attacked our camp! He must have heard about our weakness!" Owlstar yowled. Suddenly a massive shape sprang at the leader...

**More coming soon! And I don't know if cats have grandsons (if they call them grandsons) but whatever, that's what I assume, XD lol**


	8. Chapter 8 : The Wolves

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. How many times must I say this?**

"Nettlestar!" snarled Moonflight, pinning down the leader of ShadowClan. "How dare you invade our camp?" Nettlestar writhed under her strong grasp as rain started to pour down.

"Not me...look behind you...trying to save...camp..." he gasped, choking as Moonflight pressed her paw down on his neck.

"Look!" he managed to gasp before fainting. Moonflight snarled, and then gave a yowl of fear as a massive gray shape crashed into her with surprising agility and strength for its size. She yowled again as the gray creature faced her. It looked like a dog, but it seemed to be wild, and it was much larger than a badger, but it was faster and stronger.

"Owlstar!" she screamed as the leader dashed up to her, skidding over the wet mud. Owlstar hissed and leapt up, attempting to claw at the strange creature's muzzle, but the skilled RiverClan leader missed his mark. The giant dog-creature flashed out a silver paw and knocked Owlstar to the ground, then rose its voice in a long howl. The other dog-creatures joined its howl, and when Moonflight blinked, they were gone.

"That's right, flee!" jeered a ShadowClan cat from the back of the shocked mass of cats. Moonflight followed his gaze and saw about twenty shapes running across the WindClan moor. She squinted as they ran into ThunderClan's side of the forest, wondering where they had gone. Nettlestar limped over to Owlstar. "Some grip you got there," he meowed to Moonflight, then turned back to Owlstar.

"I must go back to our territory to make sure-", he began to meow, but Owlstar interrupted him. "We will join you. It is the least RiverClan can do to thank you for warning us about the wolves."

"Wolves?" meowed Moonflight and a few other cats. "The dog-creatures," Owlstar answered briskly, following Nettlestar towards the Twoleg road.

"Follow me, RiverClan," he called, and his cats dashed through the rain to follow their leader. "We can only hope that they will not return," he sighed.

Lightningstripe curled his tail around his mate's back. "Don't worry about Owlstar. He's just shocked, like we all are." The golden tabby watched as his mate nodded and lowered her head onto her paws. Right after she fell asleep, he heard a voice calling out. "Please, I must speak with you."

"Owlstar?" he meowed, padding out of the den. "...Mistystar!" he breathed. The blue-gray she-cat was sitting next to Littleleaf.

"...So remember what I have just told you. I have reminded you that there is a destiny to be fulfilled," murmured Mistystar. Lightningstripe glanced at the slightly faded body of the RiverClan leader. To be a faded StarClan cat would mean that you were no more than a legend...had so much time passed already? He started to call out the leader's name, but Mistystar had already disappeared.

"I see you, Lightningstripe," Littleleaf called out. Lightningstripe sighed and walked out from behind the reeds he had been in. "How was the Moonpool?" he asked, greeting his mate's brother with his paw placed forward. This was a custom the RiverClan cats had learned from the legendary Stormfur.

"It was...confusing," Littleleaf admitted. "StarClan's message was unclear. I must think about this. Good night...are there any herbs I can get you?" the medicine cat meowed quietly, starting to pad towards his den.

"No, I'm fine," Lightningstripe replied quickly, and lay down in the warrior's den beside his mate, wondering what StarClan had told Littleleaf.

**No cliffhanger, sorry :( It was short I don't have a lot of time.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Through a Wolf's Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. You know, I'm actually deleting my chapter over and over again when I start a new one, so I can just keep the disclaimer. Sigh. Anyways, chapter from the wolves' point of view now :D (Although I don't know too much about wolf behaviors, I will try to use all of my memories of reading Julie and the Wolves)**

Snowfang howled for her group to come, and the lean wolves quickly assembled before her. "We must find prey soon if we are to live. The cat meat cannot be fed to the mother-wolves and their pups...their diets must stay regulated. I have scented rabbits, but they are so small...we must find that migrating herd of deer before those cats do. I do not know what they eat, but it would be safer to make sure that they do not take our prey," she barked to the pack.

Then Snowfang, the alpha, saw a few mother-wolves cautiously coming out from the makeshift den they had dug into the wet ground.

"Do not worry. We will find prey soon," she quickly added, to keep the mother-wolves settled. "For now, I will send out wolves to hunt. Moon! Owl! Go out to hunt! If you find deer, return immediately!" she barked, leaping off the rock with her powerful hind legs. A silver she-wolf and a brown male wolf dashed off towards the hills.

"Shadow!" she growled at the omega. "Get out of the pup's den! You sleep here!" Snowfang gestured to a place that was the least sheltered by the wind.

The rocky overhang made a good den, but at night the wind threatened to tear the fur off the omega wolf. The black omega hurried towards the den, his tail between his legs and his back arched in submission.

The white alpha wolf bared her fangs one last time at the omega and sighed, thinking back to how she had come to this unknown place.

_It was the coldest winter in the wolves' memory. Old wolves got sick and died. There was no one to replace them, for the pups mysteriously disappeared one by one. No wolf knew what had happened to them until two winters after, when a huge foreign pack assembled outside their camp. _

_ Leading them was one of the former omegas, now the alpha of a massive group of pups stolen from them. These pups were bent to the alpha's will. Mercilessly they attacked the smaller pack led by Snowfang, and drove them out of their territory and down to the bottom of the mountains. _

_ They never let Snowfang's pack come back. She did not know why. But now she was here._

_ She had finally managed to reach the old camp with her pack one windy day when the other pack was gone, leaving no trace of their scent. But they sabatoged her and drove her pack out again, and that was the day she entered the lives of the cats who lived by the lake._

Moon gave a victorious cry from outside their makeshift camp. She was dragging five rabbits, and behind her followed Owl, also dragging five rabbits in his fangs. Moon quickly dropped the rabbits.

"There's more!" she exclaimed happily. "Those rock-brained cats left a whole pile of it sitting in the middle of their camp, with nobody to defend it. They were scared when we came into their camp, but we easily chased them off!"

The pack and Snowfang came to congradulate the successful hunters with licks and nuzzles. "How much is there left?" Snowfang asked. "I don't know, we took as much as we could. I think sending one wolf should be enough," Owl replied quickly.

"Snake! Scent out the cat camp and get the rest of the rabbits!" Snowfang barked over her shoulder. "Alpha," the wolves murmured, standing aside to let Snowfang have the first bite.

"Beta," they murmured, letting Moon stride forward.

"Pup-caretaker," they murmured again, as a slim, gentle wolf came forward and shyly took a few bites. It was important that she ate because the three pups that they had were ready to eat partially digested food. Then Snowfang stood back, satisfied, and let the pack tackle the remaining seven rabbits. It wasn't enough to feed the twelve wolves, but it would have to do. Then Snake returned with three more rabbits, and soon everyone had their fill, even the omega.

"It must be the season when rabbits breed. You know, they can have a lot of babies in just a little bit of time," remarked Snowfang, licking her muzzle and lying down to sleep. Moon nodded and crept over to make sure that everything was safe.

_Tomorrow I will try to talk with these cats. I do not know how they will react...the river cats and the ones smelling of mushrooms and pine did not seem to be very nice...maybe the ones smelling of hills will be friendlier, _thought Snowfang as she closed her eyes.

**Ooh, WindClan will be very angry, lol. I'm guessing this is during the spring, when most animals breed, because I'm too lazy to look up when rabbits breed, XD. Anyways new chapter maybe on the weekend! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10 : The Gathering

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Wonderful. We all want to know that, don't we?**

Owlstar leaped onto the Hightree. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the Hightree to hear what I have to say!" he yowled to the assembling mass of cats below him.

"I will now organize the group to go to the Gathering...Lightningstripe, Heatherstream, Serepentstrike, Ravenfeather, Oliveleap, you can choose the apprentices to go. If your apprentices deserve to go then you can take them with you."

Owlstar jumped off of the Hightree and started walking towards the island. The warriors quickly ran to assist Redfur, who had decided to accompany them to the Gathering.

WindClan was anxiously milling about when they arrived. "What's up with them?" Moonflight whispered to Owlflight, her friend. Owlflight hushed Moonflight and gazed up at the moon.

"We'll find out soon," the brown she-cat murmured as Owlstar yowled for the Gathering to begin.

Seeing the panicked look on Fawnstar's face, Owlstar stepped aside to let the WindClan leader speak first. "O-our...p-p-prey is g-gone," stammered the leader nervously. "Th-the w-w-wolves took all of our p-p-prey!" With that, Fawnstar fainted with fear.

Nettlestar sneered at the weakness of the WindClan leader, and stepped backwards as Sageblaze, the deputy of WindClan, struggled to fit on the tree.

"The wolves attacked our camp during sunset...they took all of our rabbits! We have barely had time to hunt to feed the only elder we have!" Sageblaze yowled. Fearful murmurs began to drown out Sageblaze's words.

"No!" Owlflight meowed in a hushed tone. Moonflight fixed her eyes on a strange silver shape in the trees. She could see something...

"Why are you squinting?" Owlflight meowed curiously, breaking Moonflight's concentration. The deputy shook her head and turned to face her friend.

"It's nothing," she replied, trying to sound calm. When Owlflight snorted and turned away, Moonflight shot a glance back at the trees. There was nothing there.

" Anyways-" yowled Owlstar over the commotion, "We must not let fear get in the way of planning. Let us quickly report our clan's events and then we can get down to discussing the more serious problems!"

Nettlestar narrowed his eyes at Owlstar and opened his mouth to speak, but Sageblaze sent him a warning glare and he closed his muzzle. Owlstar placed a steady paw on the branch of the tree. "The prey is running well in RiverClan. We are saddened by WindClan's loss, and we wish we could help." All of the cats nodded in agreement, and Nettlestar stepped up.

"ShadowClan is thriving. We have made three new warriors-" he paused to angle his ears toward three black warriors sitting together, "And we hope to increase our patrols along the border with their help." Nettlestar shot a pointed glance at Silverstar, and Moonflight guessed there had been some sort of argument over the border. The pale brown leader sat down, and Silverstar rose.

The ThunderClan leader's pelt gleamed in the moonlight. "Sageblaze, we will do all we can to help you," she meowed sympathetically. Sageblaze gazed up at Silverstar, her eyes giving away nothing. "Therefore I will allow WindClan to take part of our forest land for the time being. We will set the borders at dawn tomorrow."

Owlflight gave a long growl. "Why should we help WindClan again?" she hissed to Moonflight. Moonflight flicked her ears but did not reply. Owlflight lashed her tail and stood up, fur bristling. Almost the whole mass turned to face her. "There is no reason we should give away our land, our prey to WindClan! What have they ever done for us?" she yowled. A few ThunderClan cats nodded in agreement with her.

Suddenly a few clouds drifted over and started to cover the moon. The cats gasped and fell silent. "An omen! An-Aaaaggghhhh!" The pained yowl of Heatherstream came from the edge of the clearing as a silver shape darted out from the trees and grabbed her. "Silence!" a huge voice roared over the panicked cats. The wolf held Heatherstream in its muzzle. "We come to talk!"

**Ooh, what will happen?**


End file.
